ERBParodies Wiki:Otis vs Elsa/ Rap Meanings
Ötzi: Straight from the Similaun its the abominable Ötzi! (This first part could be likened to the famous rap straight outta Compton . The abominable part refers to the abominable snowman who Otzi likens himself to.) Here to diss the deuteragonist of an overhyped movie! (Elsa is not the main character of Frozen.But still plays a major role thus being a secondary character or a deuteragonist.Those who dislike Frozen may call it overhyped or portrayed better than it is.) This aint Halloween nor Christmas, but here's a run for your money (The battle was not released during either of the aforementioned holidays.But Otzi is claims to be giving the holidays a good competition because....) I've combined the two, you see, I'm an icecold mummy! (Mummies are a common Halloween costume and Christmas occurs during the winter months due to being embalmed in and in the snow he is a combination of both.) Don’t mess with a Neanderthal! (Ötzi was a Homogenus species that occured before humans or a Neanderthal.) This here is your sequel and it won’t end happy after all! (People have wanted a sequel of Frozen so Otzi says this is said sequel.Disney movies usually have happy endings Ötzi says this an exception and that it won't end well for her.) So gather your Anna, Hans, Kristoff, and a Sven! to watch me melt the ice witch of Hans Christian Andersen (The Above mentioned characters are four of the six major frozen characters. Hans Christian Andersen wrote the Snow Queen which Frozen is based on.Otzi is inviting The other characters to watch him diss or melt Elsa.) I’m a warrior, strong as the mountain I roadblock (Otzi claims he is not only a warrior but one as tough as a mountain specifically the aforementioned Simaulan,that his body covers or roadblocks.) You’re a moody marshmallow as soft as Olaf (Otzi says Elsa is moody and likens her to marshmallow a snow monster she created.Soft is a double meaning soft can mean having your feelings easily hurt or that you have poor rhymes.Otzi is saying Elsa is soft as Olaf a friendly snowman and the Sixth major character.) I’m strapped with a longbow, so if you try to diss me (Otzi threatens Elsa with his Longbow and says if she tries to diss him... There’ll only be 12 more whores left in Disney (Otzi likens all the disney princesses to whores or low-class women who have sex with multiple people.This includes Elsa who Ötzi will kill if she disses him.) Elsa: Chill, Bear Grylls, I'll show you a predator. Got a high temper, but too low of a temperature! So, pass the mic, or catch a blast of ice! Get lost on a hike? Get sacrificed! You wish to skirmish? you'll lose your epidermis, you mummy! 'cause I'll whip you worse than that worm in your tummy! Once Upon a Time, Scrooge McGruff lost his brush, And got stuck in a gully when the Queen lost her glove! Ötzi: Its not called singing when you belt and scream you’re even more of a mistake than Adele Dazeem Quit your sellout schemes, think of what your fans would say to ya if they knew my country pities those in Scandanavia I’ll thaw your ass with a Copper Axe Lets watch you rap when your talking rocks are smashed While you’re painting your nails and you’re swinging your purse, I’m the pharaoh of the snow, do your worst and get cursed! For the First Time in Forever I’ll be the Freeze-er Your rhymes aren’t sick, you just have Frozen Fever! With hammering cold disses, I’m best in the game and your kingdom’s going south into incestuous reign You're a danger to yourself, so neglected, defected Cross my territory, you’re getting’ shipwrecked, kid So while I stay Frozen, your throne will grow rotten Time turned me Golden, and turned you forgotten Elsa: The snow glows among the whitest of hues. For a Queen to fight would be strictly taboo. But when I'm through, you're gonna need a couple more tattoos! 'Cause I handcrafted the kingdom that killed you! Sheath your shaft and your ashy handles! or I'll turn 'Fritz' into Frozen fractals! Return to your minute museum and leave my palace or I'll have to re-shatter your phallus! I've been blessed with the power to freeze! you've only been blessed to eternally sneeze! I bet the Iceman once had rhymes much colder... but then you took an arrow in the shoulder! I’m not the good girl I used to know... And you’re no hero, no skin, just bones. To avoid a cliffhanger in Ötzalss snow ? Accept your fate and... Let It Go